


Спорим, ты кончишь первый

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трое мужчин.<br/>Два убийцы.<br/>Одна постель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спорим, ты кончишь первый

**Author's Note:**

> Это PWP. Просто наслаждайтесь процессом ;)
> 
>  И спасибо моему соавтору за иллюстрации
> 
> Альтернативная выкладка: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1138364 (ставьте плюсы, пишите как любите нас с соавтором :D)

 

 

 

 

 

\- Джим, и на кой чёрт тебе мальчик по вызову? – тихо прорычал Моран, нависнув над своим боссом.

\- Мне кажется... это будет забавным, - Джим бросил вызывающий взгляд исподлобья на Себастьяна, заботливо поправив ему выбившиеся пряди волос, - Ведь он не только для меня

"Забавным будет, когда я растерзаю на куски тело этого..." – подумал про себя полковник, отстранившись от Джеймса, лишь недовольно фыркнув в ответ, - Как щедро, дорогой. Решил поделиться новой игрушкой.

Через пару часов на пороге их квартиры стоял худосочный юноша. Открывая дверь, Себастьян уже успел дать беглую оценку этой нимфе наслаждения, что скромно топтался в прихожей: рыжие волосы («Ах, ты маленький лисёнок!»), карие глаза («Прекрасно, я не смогу особо отвлекаться…»), тонкая верхняя и пухлая нижняя губа, («Мальчик, а сколько тебе? Шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Нет, явно немного старше, просто слишком молодо выглядит. Недавно в этом неблагодарном бизнесе. Прекрасно, прекрасно…»)

\- И как же тебя зовут, маленький лисёнок? – Себастьян коварно улыбнулся, уже предчувствуя, как Джим будет рад столь прекрасному животному.  
\- Ник… Николас… - кареглазая прелесть попыталась состроить из себя недотрогу.

\- Оу, обожаю пунктуальных людей, - Джим изящно выпорхнул из гостиной и обвел наглым взглядом с ног до головы свое рыжеволосое развлечение на сегодняшний вечер. - Не стесняйся, Николас, ты сегодня в этой квартире желанный гость, верно Себ?

\- Конечно, - Себастьян улыбнулся в ответ и указал гостю на гостиную, - Джим очень ждал такого очаровательного мальчика, как ты.

Лисенок смущенно улыбнулся, и нервно перебегая взглядом между двух мужчин, шагнул вслед за удаляющимся Джимом.

 

"Ох, и получит же сегодня этот любитель мальчиков по вызову", - Себастьян закрыл дверь и направился в комнату к Джиму и Николасу.

\- И что же ты умеешь, юное дарование? Стонать, сосать и всё? - вальяжно опустившись в кресло, отрешенно спросил полковник.

\- Кхм... Я.. я… - поперхнулся Николас, отстраняя от губ заботливо предложенную Джимом чашечку чая, - Делаю глубокий минет, двойное проникновение, фистинг...

\- О, Себастьян, зачем ты заставляешь нашего гостя сразу же раскрывать все карты, - вмешался Джим, с укором взглянув на Морана. - Пусть таланты этого юноши будут для нас сюрпризом.

\- Может, он стонет покруче тебя, Джеймс, - Себастьян расплылся в улыбке, чувствуя, как задетое самолюбие босса вот-вот вырвется наружу властным приказом прогнать этого несносного мальчишку. - Ты только посмотри на него: гибкое молодое тело, умелый рот и всё это приправлено смесью из хороших манер и красивой внешности…

\- А может он трахается покруче тебя, Себастьян, - перебил Джим, процедив сквозь зубы имя своего киллера. - Ник... Можно я буду звать тебя Ник? Хочу предупредить, что я предпочитаю грубый секс, так что можешь забыть о своих хороших манерах.  
\- Как скажете, сэр, - кивнул мальчишка, сдавленно улыбнувшись поверх кромки фарфоровой чашечки.

\- Ник, ты должен очень постараться, чтобы этот джентльмен поверил в истину своих слов, - Себастьян подмигнул мальчику и повернулся к своему боссу. - Он так не любит, когда его личные факты не сходятся с действительностью.

\- А ты тоже хочешь, чтобы я как следует выебал тебя, малыш? - Ник вальяжно откинулся на спинку кресла, водрузив ноги на стеклянный журнальный столик прямо поверх конвертов со сверхсекретными шифровками SIS, окинув Себастьяна с ног до головы хищным взглядом.

"Какой дерзкий мальчик, так похож на Джима лет пять назад..." – промелькнуло в голове полковника, ошарашенного такой резкой переменой в голосе, взгляде, движениях мальчишки.  
\- А ты сможешь, малыш? - передразнил его снайпер. - Если силёнок хватит, то жду тебя в соседней комнате.  
\- Себастьян, тебе разрешения на грубость я не давал… - Джим попытался вмешаться, уже прикидывая, во сколько обойдется лечение мальчишки, глядя на то, как его снайпер резко соскочил с кресла и направился уверенным шагом в сторону представителя эскорд-услуг.

\- Я жду тебя, наглый маленький Николас, - Себастьян коснулся губ парня, завлекая его в жадный поцелуй, и тут же отпрянул от него.

\- Эм... Я присоединюсь через пару минут, - проморгавшись, Джим уставился в пустоту и, осторожно поднявшись из кресла, вышел из гостиной. - Начинайте без меня, мальчики.

Поравнявшись с Себастьяном, Джим нежно чмокнул снайпера в сомкнутые губы.  
\- Разогрей его для меня как следует, Николас, - проведя ладонью по щеке Морана, обратился к мальчишке Джим, даже не посмотрев в его сторону.

\- Ты слышал приказ босса? - Моран взял мальчика за тонкое запястье. - Разогрей меня, да хорошенько...  
Он резко распрямил корпус и потянул мальчишку за собой. Джим хотел поиграть, будет ему игра.

Ник послушно последовал за властным мужчиной. Сбитое дыхание и широко распахнутые карие глаза с головой выдавали рыжеволосого притворщика. Последний раз взглянув в щелку закрывающейся двери на спину Мориарти, быстро прошагавшего по коридору в ванную, Ник молча уставился на нависшего над ним Себастьяна.

\- И как же тебя отыметь, самодовольный мальчик? - Себастьян облизал губы, предвкушая, как парень будет извиваться и стонать под ним, как Джим будет беситься, что его верный слуга заинтересован не только злым гением.  
\- О, ты как торт... Так хочется съесть всё, а придётся пробовать тебя кусочек за кусочком, - полковник наклонился и провел губами по шее мальчика, проверяя насколько у него чувствительная кожа. Частые сдавленные вздохи Ника послужили для Себастьяна безмолвным комплиментом и, почувствовав безграничную власть над покорным юным телом, полковник решил не особо растрачиваться на прелюдии.  
\- На колени! Я хочу минет! – с силой нажав на плечи Николоса, Себастьян властным рывком опустил его на колени. Рухнув на пол, Ник сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, не сводя глаз с уже красноречиво очерченной ширинки снайпера. Резко подняв на полковника пошлый взгляд, мальчишка улыбнулся краешком рта.

\- А не боишься остаться без своего малыша, сладкий? - Ник перешел на соблазнительный шепот и, прильнув лицом к оттянутой возбужденной плотью ткани, прошелся носом вдоль всего члена. Расстегнув тонкими пальцами ширинку, мальчишка неторопливо приспустил с Себастьяна брюки, позволяя ему немного потомиться в сладком предвкушении.

\- В таком случае ты останешься без парочки передних зубов, - выдохнул Себастьян, закусив нижнюю губу. Он погладил мальчишку по макушке и, запустив пальцы в рыжие прядки, оттянул его голову назад, от чего Ник тихо зашипел.  
\- Ах, какой ты зверь... Наверное, и когтями можешь оцарапать? – процедил Моран в ответ на тихое шипение, блуждая опьяневшим взглядом по усыпанному веснушками лицу парня.

В подтверждение словам Ник запустил руки под футболку Себастьяна и прошелся ногтями по его животу, попутно стягивая с полковника трусы, запустив пальцы под их яркую резинку.

\- О, беру назад свои слова на счет малыша, - вскинул брови мальчишка, обведя взглядом размер мужского достоинства Себастьяна. Мягко обхватив ствол рукой, Ник несколько раз провел по нему рукой, прежде чем прикоснуться к нему губами и медленно вобрать в себя, втягивая покрытые россыпью веснушек щеки.

\- Твою ж... - Моран шумно выдохнул и откинул голову назад, кусая губы, чтобы мальчишка не мог с первых же секунд наслаждаться его стонами. Ох, как же он делал минет. Джиму бы явно понравился этот рыжий засранец и он специально позвонит в агентство с приказом прислать им его ещё раз.

Не сводя взгляд с задыхающегося Себастьяна Ник ускорил темп, постанывая и на мгновение закатывая глаза от наслаждения. Его блестящие от слюны и смазки губы быстро скользили по налитому кровью члену, заставляя полковника предательски шумно втягивать воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Плавно замедляясь, Ник медленно высвободил член из плена своих губ и дразняще обвел языком чувствительную головку. Полковник опустил глаза вниз, чтобы взглянуть на это юное олицетворение похоти, и тихо прорычал. Какой к чёрту Джим?! Тут молодой и на всё готовый рыжий Ник, который отсасывает так, что Себастьян еле сдерживается, чтобы преждевременно не кончить в горячий рот мальчонки.

Проведя языком по всей длине возбужденного члена, Ник блаженно улыбнулся, сомкнув губы на головке в нежном поцелуе, и невинно взглянул на наклонившегося к стене мужчину.  
\- Я все делаю хорошо, сэр? - скромно улыбнувшись, похотливый лисенок не сводил глаз с Себастьяна, при этом мягко проводя по его члену кулаком.

\- Да, мальчик, всё верно, - Себ пьяно улыбнулся, глядя на Ника, медленно оттягивая голову парня, чтобы было удобней смотреть ему в глаза. - Тебе идёт изображать из себя невинного девственника, который только учится этому сложному ремеслу. Ох, наверное, и внутри такой же нежный и сжатый, как пружина... Только войди в твоё худое тельце, и ты тут же начнёшь стонать моё имя…

\- Хочешь это проверить? - прошептал мальчишка с соблазнительной хрипотцой, поднимаясь с колен. Скользнув узкой ладонью по рельефному торсу полковника, Ник очертил тонким пальцем контур его подрагивающих губ.  
\- Чего же ты ждешь... - едва уловимым шепотом спросил Ник, блуждая потемневшими глазами по лицу полковника.

\- Боже, мальчик, я обещал своему другу, что ему достанется этот сладкий десерт, - мужчина хитро улыбнулся, - Но боюсь, он сам виноват, что останется без такого подарка...  
Схватив мальчишку в охапку, он кинул его на большую двуспальную кровать.  
\- Ты будешь стонать... - прошептал Себастьян, торопливо стягивая с худого тела футболку, - будешь хрипеть, умоляя меня не останавливаться...

Грубые пальцы очертили бугорок под ширинкой штанов, слегка нажимая и поглаживая возбужденную плоть, чтобы сорвать с губ Ника тихие стоны. Закусив губы, мальчишка запрокинул голову, обхватывая руками шею полковника, нависшего над его хрупким телом. Игриво притянув Себастьяна ближе к себе, парнишка резко осекся, взглянув в глаза мужчины. Нервно сглотнув, Ник ослабил хватку тонких рук, испуганно пробежавшись глазами по лицу полковника. Осторожно приоткрыв рот, Ник чуть подался вперед, бегло переводя взгляд с губ Себастьяна на его глаза и обратно, словно спрашивая разрешения переступить ограниченную договором черту.

Себастьян усмехнулся такому послушанию и мягко коснулся губ мальчика. Невинный, целомудренный поцелуй, который через минуту уже перерос в жадный страстный. Моран будто хотел пометить это рыжеволосое чудо, пройдясь ладонями по груди Ника, очерчивая тонкие косточки и твёрдые горошины-соски.  
\- Тише, тише... не трать свой голос понапрасну, - Себастьян коснулся губами шеи рыжего мальчишки. - Мы же хотим, чтобы наш общий босс сгорал от зависти, что ты весь достался мне.

Вздрагивая от дикого возбуждения, Ник растерянно наблюдал за сильными руками, что стягивали с него узкие синие джинсы. Жадно хватая губами воздух мальчишка вжал голову в мягкие подушки, открывая молочную шею для липких поцелуев.  
\- Ох, Боже... - выдохнул Ник, стоило Себастьяну пройтись ладонью по его возбужденному члену, спускаясь все ниже, и осторожно обвести подушечкой пальца упругое колечко мышц.

\- Скажи... - прикусив кожу у плеча, мужчина спустился губами ниже, одновременно надавливая пальцами на тугое колечко мышц, - Скажи: «Сэр, я хочу, чтобы вы жёстко выебали меня»… У тебя же наверняка были военные? Ты должен знать, как они любят, когда им сдаются... Они буквально заводятся от едва уловимого запаха страха и желания жертвы угодить своему захватчику.

\- Сэр... - мгновенно перебил Ник полковника дрожащим голосом, не в силах открыть глаза под гнетом животного желания, - Я хочу... хочу, чтобы вы жестко выебали меня.  
Сдавленный стон утонул в глубоком поцелуе. Ник часто задышал в щеку мужчины, ощутив, как чужой палец грубо проникает в его тело. Рыжий мальчишка надрывисто замычал, вцепившись пальцами в русые волосы на затылке Себастьяна, вжимаясь ягодицами в его руку. Полковник не церемонился с юным телом, тут же перейдя на резкие толчки, заставляя мальчишку жарко дышать в его губы.

Мужчина страстно поцеловал это воплощение похоти, вводя в его тело второй палец, заставляя юное тело вертеться и скулить, умоляя полковника не мучить его этой пыткой и тут же, без подготовки, войти в готовое на всё тело.

\- Ты же будешь стараться ради своего полковника? – усмехнулся Моран, пристраиваясь между ног парня и резко вынув пальцы, грубо протолкнул в узкое отверстие свой член, от чего Ник звонко вскрикнул. Внутри мальчик ужасно узкий и горячий и у Себастьяна невольно пролетает мысль, а не первый ли он у него клиент? Раздвигая узкие бёдра шире, Николас пошло застонал. Всё ради Морана, всё ради удовольствия своего клиента.

\- Да, сэр... - срывающимся голосом ответил мальчишка, вздрагивая от каждого грубого толчка. От его наигранной дерзости не осталось и следа, перед полковником предстал настоящий Николас: хрупкий, доверчивый мальчик, выгибающийся струной под телом Себастьяна. Полковник приподнялся на колени, глубже проникнув в податливое тело рыжеволосого парня, отчего тот сорвался на изнывающий крик.

\- Да ты мечта любого военного… - прохрипел блондин, сжимая бёдра юнца. - Такой послушный маленький солдатик.

Резкий вход, медленный выход. Стоны мальчика – музыка для ушей Себастьяна. Он так громко стонет на входе, выгибаясь, стараясь потереться пахом о живот полковника; так жадно просит не останавливаться на выходе… Не прекращая толкаться в горячее тело мальчишки, Себастьян обхватил рукой его возбужденный член, заставив его своим прикосновением измученно свести брови и пошло сообщать Всевышнему о накатившем наслаждении.

 

 

 

\- О, Боже... Да... Да... Господи! - с сладкого шепота Ник сорвался на резкий испуганный выкрик, уставившись поверх плеча нависшего над ним Морана.  
\- Да что ты, детка, можно просто Джим, - усмехнулся Мориарти, вальяжно опершись плечом на косяк открытой двери. Он нагло изучал снисходительным взглядом переплетенные мужские тела. Рыжеволосый мальчишка поднялся на локтях, не сводя виноватый взгляд с Джима. Ник понятия не имел, как давно он уже наблюдает за ними. Снайпер медленно обернулся в сторону двери.

\- Нравится? Признайся, я сексуален, даже когда стонешь подо мной не ты, - хищно улыбнувшись, Себастьян продолжил вдалбливаться в свою новую игрушку, покрывая жаркими поцелуями его скулы и шею.

\- Признаюсь, ты бесподобен, - прошептал Джим, проведя руками по спине своего ручного тигра, забравшись на кровать. Поднимаясь скользящими движениями выше, Мориарти обхватил его шею и, наклонившись, прикусил мочку уха снайпера, нежно обсасывая ее губами. Продвигаясь неторопливыми поцелуями по щеке ниже, словно утверждая свои права на этого светловолосого мужчину, Джим властно развернул Себастьяна за подбородок и глубоко поцеловал, заставляя его замедлить темп и вовсе остановиться.

\- Ник и вправду хорошо постарался, - хрипло усмехнулся Джим, отстраняясь он тянущегося за поцелуем Себастьяна, и перевел свой взгляд на ошарашенного мальчишку. Неужели это его первая групповушка? Джим медленно опустился на подушки рядом с рыжеволосым парнем, нежно, едва ощутимыми прикосновениями пальцев, обвел его точеные скулы, раскрасневшиеся губы.  
\- Правда, он чудо, Себастьян? - восторженно прошептал Джим, не сводя глаз с застывшего Ника, - Ты совершенство, Николас, ты...

Мориарти резко придвинулся к вздрагивающему мальчишке, потянувшись за поцелуем, но остановился у самых губ. Втягивая воздух, Джим немного подразнил возбужденного до предела парня, обдавая его губы своим горячим дыханием. Нежно пройдясь кончиком носа по носу мальчонки, Джим наконец-то, прильнул к его губам в несмелом поцелуе, мгновенно углубив его и наполнив страстью.

Не отводя от Джима ревностного взгляда, Себастьян раздвинул ноги парня пошире и продолжил медленно трахать это рыжее чудо. Да мальчишка просто в раю – два взрослых мужчины борются за его внимание и стоны, пытаясь угодить этому маленькому засранцу. И кто после этого работник эскорт услуг?

\- О, Боже, Ник… Ник… - Моран сделал несколько резких толчков и бурно кончил.  
Опустившись на кровать, как раз сзади своего босса, он провёл пальцами по линии скул, по светлой шее, что так и манила оставить на ней парочку ярких засосов.

\- Джи-им… - полковник вздохнул и быстро облизал губы, - Неужели твой старый тигр не заслужил тоже капельку внимания? Тем более мальчишку можно наказать… Он плохо справлялся с твоим приказом, пока ты решил дать нам время на знакомство, - Себастьян провёл носом за ухом босса, вдыхая знакомый ему запах желания и похоти. – Признайся, что могучий полковник интересует тебя больше, чем этот маленький мальчик.

\- Ты плохо справлялся, малыш? - оторвавшись от трепещущего лисенка Джим с укором посмотрел в его одурманенные карие глаза.  
\- Сэр... я... - тяжело дыша, залепетал мальчишка, не зная как правильно ответить на этот вызывающий вопрос. Джим жестоко усмехнулся, перетягивая тело парня на себя, не дав ему закончить оправдание.  
\- Не обращай внимания, эти солдафоны вечно привыкли винить всех и вся в своих собственных ошибках, - удобно устроившись под оседлавшим его мальчишкой, Джим отрешенно взглянул на мгновенно переменившегося в лице Себастьяна. - Ники, детка, уверен, что ты сейчас покажешь этому сварливому старику, что такое по настоящему жесткий секс.

Ник испуганно взглянул на обомлевшего полковника, но тут же Мориарти переключил все внимание парнишки на себя, крепко сжав в кулаке его член.

 

\- Какого чер… Какого ужасного и обольстительного босса я себе нашел, - зашипел полковник. Признаться Джиму, что он уже начинает ревновать его к этому несносному мальчишке, что так соблазнительно кусает свои припухшие губы, когда целуешь его плечи и грудь, к мальчишке, который выгибается и стонет, как дешевая шлюха? Оу, простите, он же и есть шлюха. Но Себастьян не был уверен до конца, стоит ли радовать Мориарти своей глупой ревностью.  
\- Джим, смотри, как он напуган, - прошептал полковник, прикусив боссу мочку уха. - Ты пугаешь этого маленького лисёнка, он боится строгих боссов и обожает военных... Так, Ник? Скажи Джиму, что я прав.  
Приподнявшись на кровати, Моран мягко поцеловал живот их новой секс-игрушки и, поднимаясь выше, жадно укусил, оставляя несколько ярких засосов - знаков, что сегодня этот юнец принадлежит ему.

 

\- Оу, сэр... - жарко выдохнул парнишка, запрокидывая голову, не торопясь с ответом. Конечно, ведь эскорт-услуги оплатил слащавый брюнет, что блуждает руками по его узким бедрам, проводит горячей ладонью по возбужденному члену, очерчивает мягкими пальцами чувствительную головку.

\- Не бойся, мой мальчик, - сладко зашептал Джим, пройдясь ногтями по выступающим тазобедренным костям худощавого мальчишки. - Строгий босс я только для наглого военного, а для такого очаровательного мальчика как ты, я добрый и нежный, истосковавшийся по ласке мужчина. Иди ко мне...

Джим потянул Ника за руку, повалив мальчишку на себя и обхватив руками его шею, нежно поцеловал. Отстранившись, парень быстро стянул футболку с жеманно улыбающегося Джима.

\- Не расслабляйся, Николас, я буду таким ласковым лишь до тех пор, пока ты не запихнешь в меня свой член, - процедил мужчина, впиваясь ногтями в покрытую веснушками спину юноши, оставляя красные полосы на бледной коже.

Задыхающийся парень, сосредоточил помутневший взгляд на ширинке своего клиента, и торопливо расстегнул ее непослушными пальцами. Стянув с Джима штаны вместе с бельем, Николас, несколько раз проведя рукой по возбужденному члену, опустился ладонью ниже, запуская пальцы между ягодиц мужчины.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, детка? - хищно улыбнулся Ник, вонзив сразу же два пальца в тело Мориарти, и тут же перешел на быстрые толчки.  
\- Аааа... Черт! Да! – резко выгнулся Джим, насаживаясь на пальцы нависшего над ним парня, - Давай, малыш, трахни меня так, чтобы я еще месяц садится не смог! Поцелуй меня, Себ...

 

\- Затрахай его до полусмерти, - улыбнувшись парню, Моран повернулся к боссу и одарил его взглядом полным желания, – Джим, ты же знаешь, как я люблю, когда в постели мой босс становится послушным и буквально умоляет своего снайпера.

Мужчина взял брюнета за подбородок и мягко поцеловал в припухшие от поцелуев губы. Видимо, только с Мориарти полковник может быть терпеливым и нежным.

\- Николас, я передумал, - Себастьян медленно провёл языком по губам Джима, - Оттрахай его так, чтобы он не мог сидеть две недели… Месяц – это слишком много для моего члена, – блондин впился в желанные губы, заглушая громкие стоны босса.

\- Да, сэр, - усмехнулся Николас, но тут же мучительно свел брови и, открыв рот в немом крике, запрокинул голову, вводя свой член в тело Мориарти.

\- О да, детка, давай... Давай... - прошипел Джим, по-блядски раздвигая бедра еще шире, подаваясь тазом вперед, позволяя мальчишке проникнуть глубже. Властно стиснув ягодицы мужчины, Ник начал грубо вбиваться в его тело.

\- Ох, Боже, да! Ну же, давай, гаденыш, покажи, на что ты способен! О, да... да... - срываясь на крик, Джим бездумно блуждал руками по телу рыжего парня.

\- А-ах, черт! - прошипел Ник, запрокидывая голову, но его стон тут же утонул в глубоком поцелуе. Запуская пальцы в огненно-рыжие пряди, Себастьян терзал рот мальчишки жарким поцелуем, заставляя его изнывающе стонать в свои губы.

«Давай же, гадёныщ, имей моего босса, за все грехи перед человечеством», - Моран жарко целовал конопатого парня, наслаждаясь его тихим мычанием и дикой жадностью быть одновременно с полковником и с Джеймсом. Как же прекрасны все шлюхи, которых они вызывали для «игр» и ради проверки отношений. Каждый мальчик думает, что самый особенный, что добрые господа дадут ему на чай за проделанную работу…  
Ник замычал громче, прося полковника дать хоть каплю кислорода. Что ж, ради удовольствия и задницы Джима, можно дать мальчику немного воздуха.

\- Расскажи мне… Расскажи, как тебе нравится мой похотливый сосед, - оставив на плече Ника лёгкий поцелуй и вставая сзади него, блондин опустился по хребту мальчишки дорожкой из поцелуев, – Признайся, с такими ногами и таким голосом из него тоже вышла бы отличная блядь.

\- Ох, сэр... – выдохнул парень, обращаясь к Джиму с мольбой в голосе, продолжая быстро и коротко толкаться между его ягодиц.

\- Делай, что он говорит! - зашипел Джим, вжимаясь в тело мальчишки и покачивая бедрами.

\- Ваш сосед, сэр, редкостная блядь, - процедил сквозь зубы Ник, наклоняясь ближе к Джиму, - От его блядских стонов его хочется трахать еще жестче, чтобы он кричал и бился в истерике, умоляя не останавливаться и драть его зад на чем свет стоит.

\- Николас, в тебе погибает гениальный оратор... Ох, черт! - Джим прогнулся в спине, и дрожащей рукой вцепился в свои волосы, ощутив теплый язык Морана на своем члене.

 

Себастьян поднял голубые глаза на своего соседа, наслаждаясь его видом: раскрасневшиеся щёки, пухлые губы, которые так и ждут, когда на них кончат, глаза из тёмно-карих обратились в чёрные. Моран обожает такого Джима, ради такого зрелища он готов простить своему ужасному брюнету любые шалости. Пройдясь языком по всей длине, полковник сомкнул губы на головке идеального члена и стал медленно сосать, изредка бросая на Джима томные взгляды, полные желания.

 

\- О, да, детка, ты просто читаешь мои мысли... - тяжело дыша, Джим запрокинул голову, вцепившись руками в светлые волосы полковника. - Именно поэтому я так дорожу, таким ценным сотрудником, как ты.  
Джим сорвался на громкие прерывистые стоны, извиваясь под двумя ублажавшими его мужчинами. Не прекращая резких толчков в тело Мориарти, Ник приподнял его бедра, проникая еще глубже, и позволяя Себастьяну заглатывать член своего босса практически на всю длину.  
\- А-ах, черт! - издевательская улыбка исчезла с лица Джима, в предвкушении оргазма, накатывающего мучительной волной, - Черт, Себастьян... Себастьян... Себ!  
Резко прогнувшись в пояснице, Джим изнеможенно застонал, оттягивая снайпера от своего члена, и излился на свой живот. Отстранив Себастьяна, Мориарти властно схватил Ника за руку и повалил на себя, жадно вцепившись в его губы. Перевалив мальчишку на бок, Джим терзал его рот жарким поцелуем, нетерпеливо пройдясь своей рукой по его влажному члену.  
\- Ты, маленький гаденыш, какого черта ты такой красивый? - зашипел Джим в конопатую щеку задыхавшегося парнишки.  
\- Прошу прощения за эт... - начал оправдываться Ник, но его рот тут же заткнули грубым поцелуем губы полковника, прижавшегося к нему с другой стороны. Себастьян жадно целовал мальчишку, прижимая его к себе как можно ближе, не давая прервать поцелуй хоть на секунду. Из-за нехватки кислорода в лёгких парень уже стал измученно стонать крутиться.  
\- Какой же ты красивый… какой гибкий, милый… - Моран прижал Ника к кровати и зашипел ему прямо в ухо, - Ты так нравишься моему Джиму, а Джим нравится мне… Ох, парень, ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло, что ты не кончил прямо в него, не то бы мой босс уже смог увидеть, какой на самом деле ужасный зверь живёт с ним под одной крышей.  
\- Простите, сэр, но я… - испуганно начал оправдываться Ник.  
\- Джим, ещё одно действие с этим парнем, и я затрахаю тебя так, что ты месяца два не то, что сидеть, думать о юных мальчиках не сможешь… - Себастьян резко повернулся к Мориарти и облизал пересохшие губы, - Сегодня я принимаю поражение и отдаю все лавры тебе – королю искушения и моей личной занозе в заднице.  
\- Какое благородство, достойное военного, - соблазнительно прошептал Джим, положив голову на плечо мальчишки, - Ты сегодня сам не свой, Себастьян, то опрометчиво рвешься в бой, то гнусно капитулируешь.

Припав губами к шее рыжеволосого парня, Мориарти крепко сжал его член, начав медленно двигаться вдоль него кулаком.  
\- Николас, мальчик мой, останься со мной... - жарко зашептал Джим на ухо парнишки, - Останься со мной навсегда, ведь я тебе тоже понравился? Я понравился тебе, детка, понравился?  
\- О, Боже... Да, сэр... - задыхаясь ответил Ник, начиная толкаться в руку мужчины, - Вы мне понравились... Боже, вы... ааах! Вы мне безумно понравились, сэр!  
\- Даже больше, чем этот грубый, бесцеремонный солдафон? - не унимался Джим, заставляя мальчишку вздрагивать от своего горячего шепота, все быстрее двигая рукой вдоль члена юнца, - Ты такой, нежный, такой красивый, тобой хочется обладать, Ник, как красивым автомобилем или прекрасным произведением искусства... Ты создан для любви и роскоши, останься со мной, малыш, и тогда твоя жизнь превратиться в сказку... В волшебную сказку, в которой будем только мы с тобой... Ник, ты останешься со мной?  
\- Сэр, я... я... - мальчишка метался в агонии наслаждения и одурманивающего предложения богатого клиента, - Сэр, вы должны знать, что я... я не имею права... О, Боже!

Неожиданно руку Мориарти накрыла широкая ладонь снайпера и, усилив хватку, Себастьян начал быстро двигать вдоль члена изнемогающего парня.  
\- Не верь ему, Ник, - зашептал Себастьян, – Ты красивый, молодой… Джеймс так любит молодых мальчиков, пока они молодые. Да, дорогой?.. – Моран бросил на Мориарти ласковый взгляд, - А потом ты надоешь ему, и вся роскошь, к которой ты привыкнешь за это время, вся эта роскошь пропадёт, а ты останешься на улице, - Себастьян сжал член сильнее, движения его стали более резкими, – Джим, боже, неужели ты веришь, что этот юнец сможет жёстко трахать тебя прямо на пороге, придя домой после очередного задания: весь в крови, с винтовкой за плечом… такой сильный, жадный… Сможет ли этот мальчишка в порыве ярости и ревности убивать кого-то прямо на твоих глазах?.. Джим, дорогой, ты же знаешь, что я пристрелю этого мальчишку, как только он ответит согласием на твоё предложение!

Себастьян притянул свободной рукой Джеймса за шею и страстно поцеловал этого паршивца, жадно кусая губы своего босса, не позволяя думать ни на секунду про извивающегося под ними рыжего мальчугана.

 

\- О чем... Боже... о чем вы... А-ах! - парень часто задышал и мучительно свел брови, хватаясь за руки мужчин, сжимавшие его член, изливаясь на свой живот.

Мягко отстранившись от своего киллера, Джим, зачарованно блуждал потемневшими глазами по его лицу. За столько лет, проведенных бок о бок, его черты ни приелись и не наскучили гению преступного мира.

\- Я люблю тебя... - прошептал Джим, уткнувшись носом в щеку, Себастьяна, - Но из-за твоей дурной привычки болтать без умолку в постели у тебя прибавилось работы на вечер...

 

\- О, всё что угодно, мой король, - Моран мягко коснулся губ Джеймса и довольно улыбнулся, – Думаю, Николас хорошо сегодня поработал. Можно оставить его в живых.  
Полковник довольно подмигнул Нику и погладил его по животу.

\- Одевайся и подожди минут пятнадцать в гостиной… А мне сейчас предстоит серьёзный разговор со своим ужасным боссом, - Себастьян поднял потемневшие глаза на Джеймса и хищно улыбнулся.

И пусть блондин проиграл Джеймсу спор, что он не будет ревновать его ко всяким проблядям, зато его ужасный, великолепный, самый сексуальный босс до сих пор остаётся его любимым Джеймсом, который стонет получше всяких Ников.


End file.
